The turning in the dark of the new world
by FairyGirlTail
Summary: Todos creen que ellas los han traicionado, pero eso es falso, todo fue gracias a lissana strauss, quien planeo todo. Ellos son fugitivos en su mundo, tuvieron que huir de su mundo si no, encontrarian la muerte segura. ¿Que pasara cuando se encuentren con la inocente Inoue Orihime? ¿Los podra ayudar? ¡Pasen y lean! Varias parejas, IH, RR, NaLu, Gale, Gruvia, Happcharle, Jerza y mas
1. Inicio sin sentido

**¡Hola! ¡Un gusto en conocerlos! Este es mi Primer fanfic de fairy tail con bleach! hace unos dias pensaba en escribirlo y pues... aqui esta xD espero que les guste y lo lean! No quiero hacer tanto romance pero pondre un poco de todo... Por ahora habran encuentros romanticos pero nada de parejas a excepcion de algunas... No Odio a lissana pero... pues en mi historia la odiaran demasiado xD Bueno... Saludos! Enjoy!**

**Declaimer: fairy tail no me pertenece, ni los personajes para mi desgracia, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima-sama y Bleach es lo mismo pero le pertene a Tite kubo-sama ¡PERO LA HISTORIA SI ME PERTENECE! CON DERECHOS RESERVADOS!  
><strong>

-¡Deben creernos!-grito Levy-. ¡No es como ustedes creen!

-¡Mentirosa!-grito Lissana quien se encontraba herida gravemente, tenía el brazo derecho enyesado, su cabeza vendada y la mayoría de su cuerpo vendado-. ¡Yo lo vi! ¡Estuve con ustedes! ¡Nos traicionaron!

-¡Deja de mentir Lissana!-grito Lucy-. ¡Fuiste tú quien nos traiciono! ¡Nos llevaste a ese maldito lugar donde nos emboscaron! Tu participaste con esos malditos!

-Lucy-san tiene razón, ¡Juvia estuvo con ellas! ¡Ella nos traiciono! Ella hizo que erza estuvier...

-¡Mentirosas!-grito gray furioso-. ¡¿Cómo pueden decir eso si ustedes se encuentran bien y ellas no?!

-¡Ese es el problema!-intervino furiosa Levy-. ¡Nos emboscaron! ¡Nos hirieron gravemente pero...!

-¡Pues no lo parecen!-grito Laxus.

-¡Lo sabemos! -grito Lucy furiosa con los puños cerrados a los costados-. ¡Algo nos hicieron! Si nos dejaran explicar cómo o que fue lo que sucedió yo...

-¡No Lucy!-grito Natsu-. ¡No hay nada que explicar! ¡Mira como dejaron a Lissana! ¡Y a Erza!

-Natsu, creo que deberías de escuchar a Lucy...-dijo Happy-. Quizás ella...

-¡no Happy!-grito Natsu-. ¡Ellas son culpables! ¡Nos traicionaron! ¡Hirieron a Lissana y a Erza! ¡¿Por qué carajos las defiendes?!

-Natsu...-dijo con la voz entre cortada Happy y con lagrimas en sus ojos-. Tú no eres así...

-¡No lo soy! Pero estas malditas mentira...

-¡Nosotras no somos unas mentirosas y nosotras no fuimos!-gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo interrumpiendo a Natsu.

-¡Basta!-grito Gajeel-. ¡Yo creo en la enana! ¡No puede ser que ustedes estén tomando decisiones tan rápido sin haberlas escuchado antes!

-Gajeel...-susurro Levy sorprendida.

-¡¿pero qué diablos te sucede Gajeel?! ¡Ellas nos traicionaron!-grito cana-. ¡No deberías defenderlas!

-¡Asi es! Casi matan a erza y a Lissana!-grito alguien del gremio.

-¡Es suficiente!-interrumpiéndolos, miro fijamente Juvia-. ¡Juvia cree que usted son unos idiotas por no creernos cuando es verdad! Juvia dice la verdad al igual que Lucy y Levy! Nos traiciono lissana!

-¡Mentirosa!-grito gray-. Me equivoco... ¡Son unas malditas bastardas mentirosas! ¡Ya me canse! ¡Ice maker: lances!

Gray lanzo las lanzas hacia ellas, juvia corrió se puso a un metro o dos lejos de ellas pero enfrente de ellas, poniendo un escudo de agua para protegerlas.

-Juvia... ¡Juvia no le perdonara a gray-sama por llamarla así!-grito juvia enfurecida-. ¡Y mucho menos haberla ofendido sabiendo juvia que es inocente! ¡Inaceptable! ¡Jamas lo perdonare gray-sama!

-¡Y yo jamás te perdonare por habernos traicionado! ¡Y mucho menos habernos mentido!-grito enfurecido gray.

Y de la nada, Natsu aparece enfrente de juvia, quien solo los separaba por el escudo de agua que ella había puesto.

-Karyuu no Hokou! (Rugido de dragon de fuego)-grito Natsu.

Natsu cuando grito, ataco directamente el escudo de agua de juvia, quien ella intentaba contener el ataque, pero Natsu aumento más el poder haciendo que se evaporara el escudo, quemando un poco a juvia con el fuego de Natsu, haciendo que volara por un instante del suelo.

-Agh!-grito juvia cuando su cabeza se golpeo fuertemente sobre el cemento.

-¡Juvia!-gritaron Levy y Lucy. Se acercaron a juvia, Lucy puso la cabeza de juvia sobre su regazo, se encontraba inconsciente y tenía una herida profunda en su cabeza, sangraba demasiado, tenía quemaduras el su rostro, sus manos y la ropa tenia agujeros por que se había quemado...

-maldición...-dijo entre dientes Lucy furiosa.

-Karyuu no tekken!-grito Natsu arriba de ellas, Lucy alzo la cabeza para ver a Natsu furioso, con los puños encendidos apunto de atacarlas...

-Natsu...-dijo Lucy con las lagrimas desbordando de sus ojos, deslizándose sobre sus mejillas... Ese... ¿Ese era el Natsu quien ella ama?

-ahhhhh!-grito Natsu, Lucy agacho la cabeza y cerró los ojos para esperar el golpe que con suerte... No la mate, junto con Levy y juvia, quien juvia se encontraba inconsciente y con una herida grave en la cabeza y Levy se cubría con sus brazos la cabeza asustada...

Pero no llego el golpe, ella abrió los ojos y vio a Loki protegiéndola junto con Virgo y a Gajeel lanzando a Natsu lejos de ellas con su brazo...

-Tsh...-chasqueo la lengua Gajeel-. Son unos bastardo por querer golpear a unas chicas inocente cuando la verdadera culpable esta a su lado.-dijo Gajeel molesto.

-Hime, ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto virgo, agachándose hacia ellas.

-S-si...-respondió Lucy-. Pero... ¿Qué hacen aquí? Yo no los e...

-lo sabemos Lucy...-respondió loki, serio y enojado-. Pero no dejaremos que unos bastardos de mierda te toquen Lucy...

-Loki...

-¡Lucyyy!-grito Happy, quien volaba hacia ella-. ¿Estás bien?

-Si Happy...-respondió Lucy mirándolo-. Espera... Tú... ¿Nos crees?

-¡Aye!-respondió alegre el felino azul-. ¡Lucy no es capaz de lastimar a alguien!

-Happy... Gracias...-respondió sonriendo maternal mente a Happy abrazándolo.

-Maldición Happy!-grito Natsu enfurecido en el suelo, mirando aquella escena-. ¡¿Pero qué diablos estás haciendo?!

- yo... Creo... No... Etto...-Balbuceo tímido y miedosamente Happy-. N-No creo que Lucy este mintiendo...

-¡¿Qué?! Pero qué diablos tienes en la cabeza Happy!

-Natsu! Yo solo...

-¡Callate Happy! ¡¿Entonces estuviste involucrado con ellas?! Eres un maldito bastardo Happy!

-¡¿qué?! Pero que cojones hablas Natsu?! ¡A nosotras nos emboscaron! Lissana planeo todo y Happy no tiene nada que ver con esto Natsu!-grito llorando frustrada Lucy-. ¡Debes creerme!

-Ice maker: granizo!-grito Gray. (N/A: ok esto lo invente yop xD)

El cielo se puso después de aquello que grito gray, sin pasar un segundo mas, cayo granizo sobre Lucy, Levy, juvia, virgo, loke, Gajeel y Happy. Lucy se puso a Happy entre sus pechos intentándolo proteger al igual que la cabeza de juvia quien estaba inconsciente y había parado un poco de sangrar su herida, Gajeel se hizo de metal y cubrió a Levy, loke se cubría a sí mismo y virgo fue hacia Lucy para cubrirla. Lucy con una señal de su mano pidió a virgo que cubriera a juvia, ella protegería Happy con cuerpo, el granizo cayó sobre ellos, lastimándolos gravemente (excepción de Gajeel y Levy ya que uso Gajeel Tetsuryū no Uroko) pero dejando inconsciente y gravemente herida a Lucy al igual a Happy quien también resulto herido, no gravemente pero si para dejarlo inconsciente.

¡Hime!/Lucy/ ¡coneja!/ ¡Lu-chan!-gritaron Levy, Gajeel, loke, Happy y virgo.

Virgo dejo en el suelo a juvia con sumo cuida dado y se dirigió a ver a Lucy su estado. Tenía incrustado en su muslo un pedazo de hielo que atravesaba toda su pierna, la herida era grave y tenía que tratarse rápido. Tenía unos rasguños unos graves y otros no. Su estado al igual que el de juvia, eran muy graves.

- tengo que llevármelas loke-sama,.-dijo virgo en estado neutral-. El estado de Hime y juvia-sama son graves, tenemos que llevárnosla...

-yo las protegeré...-respondió loke sin mirarla, miraba con ira a Natsu-. Tu vete virgo, ya sabes que hacer.

-Loke-sama...

-no te preocupes virgo .-respondio Gajeel sin mirarla-. Saca a la coneja, juvia y a la enana de aquí, nosotros los distraeremos, luego las alcanzaremos.

-entendido Gajeel-sama, loke-sama.-respondió virgo, acto seguido, cargo a Lucy sobre su espalda, a juvia sobre su hombro derecho y a Levy con su brazo izquierdo cargaba a Levy quien protestaba con quedarse con Gajeel pero la pelirosa no hizo caso a sus protestas, (N/A: no creo que me entiendan como carga a levy pero si han visto bleach y vieron como ichigo sarca a rukia cuando la salva en la saga sociedad de las almas, a juvia como ichigo cargo a orihime en la saga arrancar y a Lucy como la cargo Natsu en la ova 4 xD espero que entiendan mi idea xD) -sama nos vemos en el lugar donde concordamos...

-maldita sea... ¡No te me escaparas Lucy!-grito Natsu corriendo tras virgo pero loke le impidió el camino-. ¡Hazte un lado loke!

-¡¿acaso eres un imbesil?!-grito loke-. ¡No te das cuenta que te estan engañando! ¡Y estas hiriendo a las personas equivocadas!

-¡Callate y no te metas en mi camino!

-¡Virgo!

-entendido loke-sama...-dijo antes de echarse a correr por el bosque.

-¡Muévete loke!-grito enfurecido Natsu-. ¡Karyuu no Tekken!

-¡Oblígame afeminado de mierda!-grito loke-. ¡Impacto regulus!

Entonces una luz de la palma palma derecha de loke, estaba abierta y luego apretando su puño para golpear al natsu. Cuando natsu y loke golpearon sus puños, en la mano derecha de loke, se formo la cara de un león, en la mano de natsu se formo la cara de un dragon, se genero un gran impacto donde el lugar donde se encontraban natsu y loke exploto, dejando a los demas tenerse que cubrir por el impacto.

-Tsh... Estupido natsu...-dijo entre dientes gajeel cubriendose con su brazo !

Detras de toda la nube de humo aparecio lily.

-¿Que paso gajeel?-pregunto el felino.

-Busca virgo y ve con ella, .-le ordeno a lily para que solo el escuchara-. ¡yo distraere a los demas! ¡Luego te alcanzo! Dile a la enana que no se preocupe por mi... Que estare bien...

-entendid...

-¡antes!-lo interrumpio gajeel-. ¡Llevate a happy con las demas!

-entendido.- respondio lily dirigiéndose hacia happy quien lo cargo y se lo llevo.

-ge-hee...-sonrio de forma maliciosa gajeel-. ¡Ya veran estupidos bastardos sin gloria de mierda!-grito mientras corria hacia ellos.

* * *

><p>En una camilla se encontraba lucy dormida, tenia vendajes, curitas y parches en todas partes, por otra parte, a lado de su camilla se encontraba Juvia con la cabeza vendada y con un parche en su mejilla. Levy, Happy y Lily los veian atentamente pero su mirada mostraba tristeza y preocupacion.<p>

-Lucy...-murmuro happy con sus ojos llenos de lagrimas.

-no te preocupes happy.- respondio levy aun mirando a lucy-. Lu-chan estara bien al igual que Juvia... Ellas son fuertes y despertaran pronto.-miro a happy con una sonrisa de motivacion-. ya lo veras, te lo prometo.

-Levy...-dijo entre sollozos happy-. gracias.

Levy solo asintio con una sonrisa. Ella no mentia, sabia que ellas estaria bien y despertarian.

-Lily...-la peliazul llamo al felino, el felino la miro seriamente sin responder a su llamado, solo la miraba-. Donde esta gajeel-kun?

-Gajeel esta bien...-respondio mirandola fijamente-. El me pidio que no te preocuparas, que el estaria bien...

-Ya veo...-susurro para si misma triste la peliazul bajando su cabeza.

-Le-levy-chan...-susurro lucy despertando, mirandola.

-Lu-chan!-grito la peliazul dirigiendose hacia su amiga-. Despertaste!

-Levy-chan...-susurro la rubia sobandose la cabeza, mientras se sentaba.

-LUUUUCYYYYY!-grito happy, volando hacia ella, aterrizando su cabeza entre los pechos de la rubia-. Estaba muy angustiado por que no despertaras! lucyyy!.-dijo entre sollozos el felino, lucy solo respondio abrazandolo.

-Happy... Gracias...

-me alegra que estes bien...-dijo lily mirandola.

-Lily! Espera...-lucy se quedo callada al recordar el suceso, agacho la cabeza, conteniendo las lagrimas mientras abrazaba con fuerzas a happy-. Yo... Lo siento...

-Lucy...-susurro entre sollozos el pequeño felino, a el no le gustaba verla llorar-. No llores lucy...

- Happy... -dijo entre sollozos lucy-. Por mi culpa natsu te cree traidor y te haz peleado con el... Realmente... Lo... Lamento tanto...

Los sollozos de la rubia se hicieron fuertes y sonoros en la habitación, levi tambien habia empezado a llorar, si... Ella estaba preocupada por gajeel, si le pasaba algo? Si estaba herido gravemente? No... Todo era la culpa de la perra de lissana... Los engaño tan facilmente! Como pudieron creerle a ella tan facil y no dejar que ellas explicaran?! Todos ellos... Eran unos bastardos...

- No deberias de estar llorando sabiendo que no tienes nada de culpa enana.-dijo alguien entrando en la recamara.

-Gajeel!-grito la peliazul corriendo hacia el moreno, levy estaba tan preocupada por el que se lanzo hacia el, abrazandolo sin contenerse mas-. Estaba muy preocupada por ti! Esta bien? Estas muy mal herido?

-Si y no mucho.-respondio el chico girando la cabeza al otro lado para que no viera su sonrojo-. Enana, podrias dejarme de abrazar? Me estas lastimando...

-ah!-lo solto sonrojada al darse cuenta lo que habia hecho hace algunos instantes-. Lo siento pero... Yo...

-no te preocupes, esta bien.-respondio mirandola, sonrio tranquilamente-. Escapamos cuando Loki uso su tecnica para dejar ciegos a todos, gracias a el pudimos escapara, el se encargo en decirme en que direccion ir para encontrarlas, se encargo en borrar todos nuestros olores y huellas para que no nos busquen por un tiempo...

-Oh... Ya veo...-comento la chica desanimada-. Ahora somos fugitivos de nuestro propio gremio...

-Lo se...-solto un suspiro de cansancio gajeel-. E traído a alguien, ella queria venir aqui, no queria ir al gremio... Espero que no les moleste por haberla traido aqui.

Gajeel se hizo un lado y detras de el aparecio la pequeña Wendy, quien estaba acompañada de charle. Su mirada era triste, Levy se dio cuenta que la pequeña sabia lo qe habia ocurrido en el gremio.

-Wen...

-Yo queria venir con gajeel.-interrumpio wendy-. No queria volver al gremio... Para saber como fueron tratadas con injusticia... No... Yo...

Wendy empezo a llorar, con lo que habia contado Gajeel, sabia que era una injusticia lo qe habian hecho y era preferible no volver al gremio y quedarse con ellos, sabiendo que quizas ellos tambien piensen que ella los traicionó.

Lucy miraba callada la escena, Wendy no tenia que estar aqui si no... Tambien seria perseguida por todos los del gremio, esto estaba mal, ellas no habian hecho nada malo! No traicionaron a nadie! Ellas fueron emboscadas y lissana fue quien planeo todo... Pero... Despues de ser atacadas... Que habia sucedido despues? Ninguna de las tres recordaba, no recordaban nada, solo recordaban haber sido emboscadas por lissana y nos tipos y haber peleado contra ellos y... Que mas? Simplemente no recordaban... Ella tenia que hacer algo, tenia que recordar, por el bien de todos... Tenia que recordar y rapido!

-veo que ya despertaste humana.-respondio Porlyusica .

-Porlyusica-san...

-llevas casi 2 dias inconciente, afortunadamente, curamos tus heridas y tu pierna mas que nada, casi la pierdes sabes?

Lucy se quedo callada y bajo la mirada. Todos se callaron y miraron a Porlyusica.

-Ya me entere lo que paso.-dijo-. Se que son inocentes, por alguna razon lo se...

-Yo... Yo...-balbuseo torpemente levy.

-Estan siendo buscados por todas partes saben?-interrumpio-. Han ofresido una gran rencompenza por traerlos a su gremio... Y para su desgracia, todos los gremios saben lo qe sucedio, hasta el consejo magico lo sabe y... Los estan buscando todos...

-E-espera... Pe-pero...-balbuseo torpemente lucy-. El maestro...

-Makarov fue quien hizo la rencompenza por traerlos al gremio... Vivos o muertos, el lo sabe... El lo confirmo...

Todos se quedaron en shock, no puede ser... Este era su fin? No habia lugar en donde esconderse, todos los estaban buscando... Makarov... Tambien estaba contra ellos... Ahora... Se habia convertido en un verdadero infierno su vida.

-Ya no pueden quedarse aqui...-comento la anciana haciendo que se sorprendieran todos, asustados, hasta gajeel lo estaba-. Por eso... Me comunique con alguien haciendo que este al tanto de todo y... Esta dispuesta a ayudarnos.

Todos la miraron seriamente.

-Pasa por favor... Ultear...

Al pronuncia el nombre, todos se sorprendieron y vieron a ultear anciana sonriendoles.

-Hola chicos... Estoy al tanto de todo, .- dijo aun sonriendo-. Ustedes... Ya no pueden vivir mas en este mundo, no por ahora...

Ultear dejo de sonreir para mira a todos seriamente, todos tragaron duro, que? Ya no podian vivir en SU propio mundo? A que se refería?

-A que te refi...?

-Ya no pueden vivir en este mundo!-expecto-. tienen que ir se este mundo lo mas rapido posible!

-Decirlo es facil...-dijo entre dientes gajeel.

-Gajeel!-lo regaño levy...

-Aun me queda fuerzas para hacer magia.-guiño el ojo hacia siempre un haz bajo la manga... Ahora escuchenme con atencion.

Todos se callaron y miraron a la anciana, ella, era su unica salvacion.

-Ahora mismo iremos a la fuente de sakura que tiene pyoshca detras de su jardin.-miro a pyoshca-. Aun que no me lo crean, es un portal para llevarlos a otro mundo, ya e hablado con un viejo amigo mio, el los esta esperando, busquenlo, el sabra qe hacer...

-Pero...

-No hay tiempo!-grito ultear-. Ya e hecho el hechizo para que ustedes puedan ir... Les advierto que... No habra vuelta atras...

Todos abrieron los ojos lo mas que pudieron.

-A que se refiere anciana?!-grito gajeel-. Nos quedaremos ahí para siempre?!

-Quizas... Solo podran regresar con una alguien de ese mundo, aquel o aquella los podra regresar, claro... A cambio de tambien tenga que venirse a este mundo y otra bruja o brujo la lleve de nuevo a su mundo...

-Ya veo...-susurro Lucy mirando a juvia quien aun estaba inconciente.

-Se acercan...-susurro asustada Porlyusica-. Rapido! Vayan a mi patio trasero! Gajeel llevate a la chica que esta inconciente y tu gato azul llevate a la rubia!-grito algo asustada Porlyusica-. Los quiero fuera ahora!

Nadie respondio, solo asintieron y hicieron lo que dijo Porlyusica, gajeel, se llevo a ultear tambien para que completara el hechizo.

Debian de irse pronto antes que llegaran.

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de hay, se encontraban corriendo natsu, elfman, macao y gray, se dirigian a hacia la casa de Porlyusica, necesitaban unos medicamentos para curar a erza y a lissana, ya que se les habian acabado tras la pelea, gajeel les queria dejar un pequeño recuerdo y segun el, venganza por no creerles. Pero que diablos le pasaba? Acaso gajeel se habia vuelto ciego? Erza y lissana estaban heridas gravemente y estuvieron a punto de morir! Y ellas fueron quienes lo causaron todo!<p>

Ellas los traicionaron...

A el lo que mas le dolia fue la traicion que le hizo luce... Su luce hirió a sus mejores amigas de la infancia, el... No podia perdonar... El...

-Natsu... Estas bien?-pregunto macao preocupado-. Estas muy pensativo...

-lo se macao pero...-apreto la quijada natsu para no continuar.

-natsu... No te preocupes.-dijo gray-. Los encontraremos y le haremos pagar por todo lo que hicieron.

- lo que hicieron no fue de hombres!-confirmo enojado elfan.

-tienes razon gray.-respondio natsu serio.

-hemos llegado a la casa de Porlyusica...-les dijo macao.

Tenian que encontrarlos... Y hacerlos pagar por lo que hicieron...

* * *

><p>-aqui estamos...-dijo la anciana ultear quien era soltada por gajeel.<p>

Ellos se encontraban a nos 10 metros lejos de la casa de Porlyusica. Ahí se encontraba la fuente, era una fuente preciosa, era de marmol blanco, parecia como si fuera porcelana, habian dos hadas paradas por un poste, con garabatos, de sus manos sacaban agua, era...

Una hermosa fuente, el agua, era de color aqua, casi verde, entendieron que fue a causa del hechizo que habia hecho Ultear.

Era hora de irse.

-bien chicos... Deben entrar dos en dos... Primero que entre el chico con la chica herida...

-pero como entro?-pregunto algo inseguuro y confuso gajeel.

La anciana sonrio y repondio-. Solo... Salta adentro de ella!

Gajeel, con un asentimiento vacilando, corrio hacia la fuente y salto, desapareciendo en ella.

-ustedes dos chiquillas! Y felinos!-llamo a Levy, Wendy, Charle y Lily-. Es su turno!-ordeno y con su dedo indice apuntaba la fuente.

Asistieron dudosamente, corrieron hacia la fuente y saltaron en ella. Solo quedo lucy y happy, quien aun era cargada por happy.

-lucy...

-no te preocupes happy.-respondio lucy sonriendole-. Donde estemos... estaremos bien... Te lo prometo... Siempre estare contigo...

-Lucy...-dijo el felino con la voz rota y con sus mejillas llenas de lagrimas.

-entra tu primero happy... dejame en la orilla de la fuente por favor...-le pidio lucy a happy con una sonrisa maternal.

Happy obedeció y sin esperar mas se metio a la fuente. Lucy miraba el agua de la fuente. Aquella fuente... Ahora solo era su unica salvacion.

-LUUCYY!-se escucho un grito a unos 5 metros lejos de ellos, era de natsu.

-natsu...-murmuro la chica volteando a ver al chico-. Perdon!-grito lucy con las mejillas llenas de lagrimas-. Yo... Espero volverte a ver algun dia! Y... Me puedas creerme al fin!

-lucyyyy!-grito acercandose mas natsu.

-Espero volver algun dia... Podamos volver hacer misiones juntos de nuevo y... Pueda perdonarte... -sonrio triste lucy, lucy alzo la mano haciendo la señal que ellos dos nada mas hacian-. Sayonara... Natsu...

Lucy se dejo caer y adentro a la fuente.

-Cierrate! Portal dimesional!-grito la anciana. La fuente brillo y su color de agua volvio hacer cristalina.

Natsu... Habia visto eso... Lucy se habia despedido de el? Acaso se habia ido? Pero que diablos paso?!

-Lucy!-grito asustado al llegar a la fuente, no encontro nada, solo encontro agua cristalina y peces multicolores. Ahí no habia alguna lucy...-pero que...

-se fueron.-respondio ultear-. Y no podran regresar.

Natsu abrio sus ojos incredulado. Pero que coño habia dicho la anciana?

-que?

-ellos no volveran... A menos que puedan hacerlo en el otro mundo.

Gray llego y se acerco a natsu.

-natsu!-lo llamo-. Que sucedio? Que haces aqui? Por que saliste asi de la casa de Porlyusica?

-Ellos estaban aqui...-murmuro natsu con la cabeza agachada.

-y se fueron... Y no volveran...-concluyo la anciana ultear.

-a que cojones te refieres anciana?!-pregunto desconcertado y enojado gray.

-Los e enviado a otro mundo... Un mundo donde ustedes, idiotas de mierda, los puedan lastimar...-respondio.

-que?-dijo incredulado gray.

-anciana...-la llamo natsu-. Llevanos hacia ese mundo! Tenemos que atraparlos y hacer pagar todo lo quue han hecho!

-No.-respondio secamente ultear mirandolos lo hare.

-maldita perra...-dijo entre dientes Gray.

-es que acaso no sabes lo que hicieron?!

-si lo se natsu... Gray...-los miro-. Justo por eso los lleve alli, ustedes... Son unos hijos de puta que deben pagar por lo que hicieron, mas esa condenada perra albina...

-no llames asi a lissana!-grito furioso natsu con los puños encendidos.

La anciana callo y los miro fijamente, se dio la vuelta y empezo a caminar.

-oye anciana! Ven aca! Tienes que abrir ese puto portal y llevarnos hacia ellos!-grito enfurecido natsu.

Ultear no hizo caso y siguio caminando.

-Espero que los cuides bien... Urahara Kisuke...-susurro para si misma ultear antes de desaparecer enfrente de natsu y gray.

-Urahara... Kisuke?-repitio gray.

Natsu apreto los puños y la mandibula. Pero quien joder era el?! Recordo la despedida de lucy... Ella... Se habia despedido de el... Y el...

Natsu se volteo y camino.

No... Natsu debia dejar a un lado su corazon y enfocarse en lo que había pasado... El... Debía vengar... El no se lo perdonaria, el haria pagar por lo que hicieron...

A unos cuantos metros, se encontraba alguien espiándolos encapuchada, sonriendo psicopatamente.

-Prefecto... Salió como lo planeamos...-susurro-. Esos idiotas cayeron redonditos a mi mentira... Ahora juera de mi juego esos estorbos... Podre completar mi jugada...-rio-. Lo juro por mi nombre... Lissana Strauss.

* * *

><p><strong>Tantantan! Bueno, ese fue el primer capitulo y semi prologo, con el paso de la historia explicare muchas cosas y entenderan mas... Espero que les haya gustado, ¡no tengo planeado dejar de escribir esta historia! Yo misma me emociono por las cosas que pasan xD sin mas que decir...<br>**

**Se Despide! FAIRYGIRLTAIL!  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿REVIEW? QwQ**

**Cualquier comentario de apoyo moral es aceptado ;)**


	2. La llegada

**¡Holaaaa! ¡Aqui esta el nuevo cap! ¡Gracias a todos los que han leido mi fanfic, han dejado reviews o los que me han dejado un mensaje en el grupo de NaLu!**

**SE LOS AGRADESCO MUCHO!**

**Tengo que decirles o clararles algos... ¡Al cara** con lo que dije que no iba a poner romance! ¡Lo pondre! Y comedia y misterio (mas que nada) tambien! Por cierto... Aviso que habra RenRuki y quizas (bueno si habra) Ichihime, pero eso no es lo importante xD Habra (obvio ;3) Nalu pero casi al final (tengo previo eso) y Gruvia, tengo planeado hacer muchos capitulos y que sean largos, por el momento en parejas de FT solo habra GaLe y HappyXCharle como toda historia se necesita romance, accion, LEMOON! *0* ok'no pero quizas... Tal vez haya... ¬/w/¬ cof si cof me lo piden cof cof lo hare...cof cof! XD Odiaran a Lissana, lo admito... Y en el transcurso de la historia mostrare lo que paso en la emboscada y como casi muere Erza y como llegaron ahí hahahaha estoy dado mucha informacion... Gracias por sus animos! Me dan mas ganas por escribirla!**

**Declaimer: Los personajes de FT no me pertencen, le pertenecen a Hiro-sama y de Bleach a Tite-sama... POR QUE HACE YA UN BUEN HUBIERAN HABIDO BODAS Y HIJOS!**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>Una pelinaranja se encontraba dormida en su cama, dormía plácidamente hasta que la alarma sonó, abrió los ojos lentamente y miro la hora, aun era temprano. Se levanto de su cama, se dirigió hacia su closet y saco su uniforme, dejándolo sobre su cama, en sus cajones, saco su ropa interior y una toalla y se dirigió al baño para bañarse, después de un ducha larga y merecida, salió del baño quien tenía puesto su ropa interior nada más y la toalla enrollada en su cabeza.<p>

Si, así es, hoy era un nuevo día para nuestra adorada e inocente orihime, se vistió, se peino su cabello y se coloco sus pasadores en un bolsillo de su chaleco. Se dirigió hacia la cocina, se preparo algo sencillo, un pan tostado... Con mermelada de fresa, con judas rojas y limón. Si, ese es un desayuno sencillo para nuestra amada orihime.

Salió de su departamento sin antes dar los buenos días y despedirse de su hermano.

Hoy... Era un día perfecto, era otoño, el viento soplaba pero no era tanto frio, era fresco.

Orihime tardeaba una canción hasta que vio aquel pelinaranja quien era el príncipe de sus sueños, sonrió ampliamente y corrió hacia él.

-¡Kurosaki-kun! -grito orihime.

Ichigo volteo a ver a la chica con una sonrisa.

-Yosh Inoue...

-Kurosaki-kun... ¿Podemos ir juntos a la escuela?-pregunto sonrojada orihime por su atrevimiento.

Ichigo la miro y sonrió.

-Claro.

Ella miro al chico, le sonrió cariñosamente y él se la devolvió. Asa es... Orihime se había decidido en robarle el corazón a su amada fresa. Ella se esforzaría y lo conseguiría... De eso estaba segura.

Ambos llegaron al salón, ichigo recibió a keigo con un golpe en la cara, a ishida con un bufido, a Chad lo saludo cuando lo vio y se sentó. Orihime saludo a todos con una gran sonrisa, se escucharon muchos murmullos que decían: que linda es... ¿Tendrá novio? Es hermosa... Es una vanidosa... Muchas de las malas quejas hacia orihime eran de las chicas.

-¡Orihime!-la llamo tatsuki-. Entonces... ¿Qué paso?

Orihime había llegado a su lugar, se sentó y sonrió.

-Me encontré a Kurosaki-kun en el camino y...

-¡¿Y...?! ¡¿Que paso orihime?!-pregunto susurrando tatsuki emocionada.

-Le pedí si podía acompañarlo y me dijo que si...-sonrió sonrojada orihime-. Entonces... Y-yo le sonríe... Y... Y... El me devolvió la-la so-sonrisa...

-¡Awwwwww! ¡Queeee lindooo!-grito emocionada tatsuki, todos voltearon a verla hasta ichigo volteo a verla, orihime quedo hecha un tomate y. tatsuki, se sonrojo un poco avergonzada por lo que hizo, pero luego los miro de forma asesina a todos-. ¡¿Que están viendo?! ¡¿Vieron a caso un gato azul con alas?! ¡¿No?! –Todos negaron rápidamente con la cabeza-. ¡¿Entonces?! ¡Dejen de estarnos mirando malditos chismosos!

Y casi al instante se voltearon o volvieron hacer lo que estaban haciendo antes, hasta ichigo se volteo de nuevo algo asustado.

-Tatsuki-chan eres algo cruel... No debiste ser tan... Emmm... ¿Atemorizante?-pregunto algo insegura orihime, tatsuki solo se hecho a reír, realmente le hacia reír, la inocencia e ingenuidad de orihime era increíble, ella debía de comportarse así para que nadie se diera cuenta.

Apareció una figura pequeña en la puerta de entrada del salón, era nada más y nada menos que la pequeña kuchiki rukia, sonreía tranquilamente hasta que... Le lanzo su mochila en la cara a ichigo, haciendo que ichigo se cayera de su silla y gritara por el dolor.

-¡Oye tu! ¡Estúpida zanahoria! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejarme dormida para llegar tarde a clases?!-grito furiosa-. ¡Eres un maldito animal ichigo!

Todos al ver aquella escena, se les resbalo de la cabeza una gota gigante tipo anime, Uau... Eso si se le puede decir... "BIPOLARIDAD". Ichigo se levanto y señalo acusadora mente a rukia con la cara roja por el golpe.

-¡¿Pero qué mierda te pasa maldita enana?! ¡Que tú tengas sueño pesado y no te levantes con la alarma no es mi jodido problema estupida enan...

Pero fue interrumpido por una patada en la cara de ichigo de parte de rukia.

-¡¿Como carajos me llamaste estupida zanahoria?!-grito rukia-. ¡Más te vale que no se vuelva a repetir! ¡¿Entendiste?!

Ichigo quien se encontraba en el suelo con la cara roja y de su nariz salía sangre, solo asintió. Esa enana se la pagara muy caro... Eso lo juraba kurosaki ichigo.

Orihime al ver aquella escena solo pudo sonreír y reír en voz baja, Renji y Rukia se habían hecho novios hace ya 3 meses, fue algo muy cómico como se hicieron novios... Pero eso se los explicare después... Orihime al saber eso, sabía que rukia no quería a ichigo y que ahora, tenía una gran oportunidad en conquistarlo y tenía el apoyo de la misma Kuchiki quien juro que haría todo lo posible para que acabaran juntos al final, si no, no se llamaría Kuchiki Rukia jamás de los jamases. Como claro, eso le pareció exagerado orihime pero al final, resignada, acepto.

Rukia se acerco a orihime para que le contara como le fue hoy, le conto lo mismo que hizo con tatsuki quien aun estaba presente.

-¡Están romántico!-dijo la kuchiki cursimente son la manos entrelazadas enfrente de su pecho-. Ojala así fuese el estúpido mandril...

-¡Te oí!-grito Renji quien entraba a penas al salón.

-Aja ¿y? ¿Dirás algo?-pregunto la kuchiki en forma amenazadora haciendo que renji sudara en exceso-. ¿Quieres contra decirme estúpido?

-C-clar-ro que no...-dijo nerviosamente. Renji.

-Mas te vale...-susurro amenazadoramente con una fuga mirada asesina a su novio-. Si me permites, ¿te podrías largar de aquí? ¡Estamos hablando cosas de chicas!

-Rukia este es mi lugar...-dijo renji serena mente.

-¿Así?-pregunto desconcertada Rukia.

Orihime y tatsuki asintieron.

-Oh!-dijo la kuchiki algo apenada-. Yo...

-Bien chicos, tomen sus asientos...-Ordeno la profesora.

-¡Orihime nos vemos en donde siempre en la hora del receso!-comentaron al mismo tiempo las morenas quien orihime solo pudo asentir con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa.

Las clases transcurrieron normalmente... Pero ahora... Lentas... Quizás en exceso.

Toco la campana para el receso, rukia y tatsuki sacaron arrastras y corriendo al lugar donde pretendían ir. Al llegar, se sentaron bajo un árbol en la parte trasera de la escuela.

-¡Ufff, por fin! ¡Un lugar donde haya paz y nada de chismosos!-bufo tranquilamente la shinigami.

-Concuerdo contigo Kuchiki.- concordó tatsuki con rukia.

-Pero si ya les conté todo...-murmuro tímidamente orihime con un leve sonrojo en las mejillas.

-Lo sabemos orihime.- respondió tatsuki con una afirmación segura con la cabeza-. Pero... Queremos contarte algo...

-Hemos conseguido 9 boletos para poder ir al cine, es una pelicula de terror!

-¡¿Q-Queee?!-grito la pelinaranja con la cara pálida-.¡¿T-terror?!

-Así es.-afirmo tatsuki-. Todos iremos, Renji, kuchiki, ishida, chad, mizuiro, keigo e ichigo y tú...

-Nuestro plan es...-dijo rukia con una sonrisa malévola.

-Un secreto.-concluyo tatsuki guiñándole el ojo a orihime, orihime sudo frio y trago en seco.

Oh no... Algo iba a pasar... Y no le gustaba nada... Y mas conociéndolas... Quizás no traería nada bueno...

-La función es este sábado.-dijo rukia sonriendo aun.

-A las 6:30pm.-concluyo de nuevo tatsuki.

-Ehh... Yoo... Etto... .-balbuceó orihime nerviosa-. No c-creo...

-Iras por que iras orihime!-gritaron de forma auditoría las dos.

-H-ha-hai...-balbuceó miedosamente la pelinaranja.

Sonó el timbre, dando acabar el receso, un desanimo para muchos chicos, pero una salvación para orihime. Después de eso, las clases concluyeron rápidamente de lo inusual.

Todos se empezaron a retirar, gracias a dios no habia tarea y era jueves.

Rukia y renji se fueron juntos tomados de la mano, fueron los primeros en irse, luego de unos minutos fueron tatsuki y ishida quienes mantenían una animada conversación haciendo que la morena olvidara que acompañaría a orihime a su casa. Orihime al ver eso, solo sonrió, sabía que su mejor amiga sentía algo por ishida, aun que lo negara y no lo mostrara... Le gustaba y demasiado. Orihime suspiro se disponía a salir hasta que una mano sobre su muñeca la detuvo.

-Inoue...-la llamo ichigo.

-K-kurosaki-kun...-dijo tímidamente y sonrojada levemente.

-Yo... Este... Yo...-balbuceó tímidamente, frunció mas el ceño como enojado por su balbuceó, orihime pudo notar un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, su ceño fruncido y ese sonrojo en sus mejillas lo hacía ver muy mono a la vista de orihime-. Quieres que te acomp...

-Seguro kurosaki-kun.-Lo interrumpió orihime sonriéndole-. Pero será hasta al parque, tengo que ir a comprar víveres y otras cosas al supermercado...

-No importa mientras pueda estar a tu lado un rato estaré bien.- respondió el shinigami sustituto sin pensar si quiera lo que había dicho.

Orihime lo miro sorprendida, acaso... ¿Su kurosaki-kun dijo eso? Un leve y potente sonrojo se apodero de las mejillas de orihime, estaba feliz y no sabía cómo reaccionar. Ichigo por su parte, cuando analizo, reanalizo y re reanalizo lo que había dicho, se sonrojo y desvió la mirada. Mierda... El había dicho eso en voz alta.

-E-esta b-bi-bien K-ku-kurosaki-kun...-tartamudeo orihime ...

Ichigo asintió y camino a lado de orihime, transcurso del camino, platicaban y reían, hasta llegar al destino donde los separaba, ichigo se despidió y se fue por su lado y orihime por el lado contrario.

Orihime estaba en las nubes... Él le había dicho que si estaba con ella estaba bien... ¿Un bien feliz? ¿Sera...? Orihime estaba en su mundo imaginándose cosas como boda, besos, salidas, citas, etc. Con el shinigami hasta que...

Sintió una fuerte ráfaga de viento que provenía en lo profundo del bosque del parque, despertándola en la vida real, que tuvo que cubrirse con un brazo la cara, cerrando los ojos por instinto y la otra intentaba que no se alzara la falda. Era muy fuerte el viento. Era anormal.

Abrió el ojo derecho viendo que desde el cielo aparecían unos símbolos de color morado, ¿que eran? No estaban muy lejos de la posición de orihime. Orihime trato avanzar lo más rápido posible hacia donde estaban los símbolos y se veían con claridad. Y de pronto, de esos símbolos salían unas personas, orihime abrió los ojos impresionada, pero ¿que rayos pasa?

Al darse cuenta que aquellas personas que salían de ahí, aquellos símbolos era un portal, como una garganta, ellos venían de otro lugar. Noto que aquellas personas estaban inconscientes y caían del cielo. Oh no, ella tenía que hacer algo.

-¡santen keshun!-grito orihime invocando sus hadas haciendo que se hiciera un escudo gigante y atrapara a aquellas personas, ella las tenía que salvar.

Entonces vio de último, una rubia que caía del cielo, parecía gravemente herida, como los demás. Atrapo a todos el escudo y empezó a descender lentamente.

Orihime corrió hacia ellos. Vio que la rubia tenía los ojos abiertos, mirándola, hasta que los cerro, eso significaba algo y esperaba orihime que solo se quedara inconsciente y no lo otro. Eran 5 personas, 4 mujeres y un hombre, había 3 gatos, uno negro, blanco y azul. Orihime los miro preocupada. ¿Que debía hacer? Miro a su alrededor, no había nadie, la ráfaga de viento había desparecido y empezaba a oscurecer... Ella debía de llamar a urahara para contarle sucedido, al sacar su celular, alguien tomo la mano de orihime para que lo guardara. Era urahara.

-¡Urahara-san!-grito sorprendida orihime, ¿Cuando había llegado?

-Han llegado mis invitados de oro...-susurro kisuke mirando a los chicos-. Bienvenidos a Karakura... Magos de Fairy Tail...

* * *

><p><strong>Y que les parecio? Espero actualizar este viernes! Saludos! Se despide...<strong>

**FAIRYGIRLTAIL!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Review? (?)**


	3. ¡Un gusto en conocerte!

**¡HOLAAA A TOOODOOOS! ¡¿Como estan?! Disculpen el retraso, e tenido muchas cosas que me han sucedido... Y pues... ahhh... Este capitulo ya lo tenia listo, pero no lo queria subir hasta que terminara el 4to pero, e cambiado de planes y pues aqui lo tienen chicos.**

**¿VIERON EL OPENING Y ENDING? ¿EL MANGA DEL ESPECIAL? ¡ME ORGASME LITERALMETE CUANDO LO VI! KYAAAAAAAAAAA! (Ok'no)**

**Declaimer: Fairy tail no me pertenece, le pertenece a Hiro Mashima y Bleach le pertenece a Tite Kubo... SI FUERAN MIOS YA HUBIERAN HABIDO BODAS Y MUCHOS BEBES!**

**¡ENJOY!**

* * *

><p>POV: Lucy Heartfilia<p>

Se escuchaban nuestros gritos, gemidos y jadeos de dolor, estábamos peleando o intentando eso, pero eran demasiado... Que diablos nos estaba haciendo? Sinceramente, la pregunta sonó estúpida, era algo tan lógico... Nos estaban masacrando. Eso nos estaban haciendo. Se escuchaba una risa siniestra no muy lejos de mi posición, era la risa de Lissana.

-Bien... Y que harán ahora?-pregunto la albina cínicamente.

-P-pe-peliaremos.- respondió Erza, clavando la espada en el suelo, ella estaba apoyándose con la espada para poderse levantar, Levy se encontraba tirada en el suelo, de bajo un charco enorme de su propia sangre y con la ropa hecha jirones. Juvia estaba de rodillas, tenia clavadas unas katanas en sus talones, en la parte detrás de sus rodillas y sus manos estaban el en suelo, tenia clavada una daga en cada mano, apenas quedaba rastro de su vestido cubriéndole apenas sus pechos y su trasero e intimidad. Juvia veía a Lissana con las lágrimas rodando en sus mejillas, su mirada tenia odio, ira y dolor.

Yo estaba sentada sobre un árbol... Con el brazo izquierdo roto y el derecho tenia atravesado una daga al igual que mi pierna derecha y mi rostro lleno de sangre por mi abertura de mi frente profunda y mi labio roto.

-Ah? Pelear?-rio Lissana descaradamente-. Pero si ni siquiera puedes levantarte y apenas te puedes mover! Eres patética Ti-ta-ni-a...

Y al instante Lissana pateo en el rostro a Erza, quien cayo al suelo de espaldas con el labio roto y la nariz ensangrentada, jadeando de dolor. Erza tenia toda la armadura hecha pedazos, solo quedaba de ella las hombreras y los guantes, su playera estaba rota y rasgada, su falda estaba igual que su playera, tenia leves cortes y sangre en todo su cuerpo. Grite su nombre, levantándome de mi lugar, acerque mi mano izquierda temblorosa a la daga y la saque de mi mano rápidamente conteniendo un grito de dolor por el esfuerzo y dolor de mi brazo izquierdo y por haber arrancado la daga de mi mano, sentí un dolor insoportable, ahora con mi mano derecha saque también la daga clavada de mi pierna derecha, contuve de nuevo el grito de dolor... Tire las dagas hacia Lissana quien las esquivo sin algún esfuerzo. Con mi mano derecha tome mi llave de Scorpio y corrí hacia Lissana.

-Lissanaaaa!-grite furiosa-. Ábrete puert...

Pero uno de esos tipos encapuchados y con máscaras extrañas que nos emboscaron me agarro con su brazo derecho en mi cuello y entonces me tiro al suelo con una fuerza increíble que hizo un mini cráter el suelo con mi cuerpo... Escupí sangre y solté un grito de dolor, llegaron 4 personas mas y me empezaban a golpear, nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto dolor... Lo único que pensaba era en el...

Natsu...

Por favor...

Natsu... Yo...

NATSU SALVANOS!

Fin de POV Lucy Heartfilia

Lucy despertó exaltada y sudando. Había empezado a recordado algo del sucedido... Pero no todavía no era suficiente para comprobar su inocencia y la de sus amigos...

Miro a su alrededor, estaba dentro de una habitación desconocida, vio que no traía su ropa, vestía con un Kimono blanco, estaba vendada en muchas partes de su cuerpo y tenia parches también. Estaba ahora sentada sobre una colchoneta blanca y muy cómoda debe de admitir y también se encontraba tapada.

¿Que fue lo que había pasado? Entonces recordó que estaba cayendo del cielo y... Haber caído en un suelo algo duro pero a la vez blando y cálido, ese suelo empezaba a descender hasta que desapareció de su espalda, dejándola a ella y sus amigos en el césped. Entonces... Vio a una chica de cabello color naranja, no podía verla bien por que su vista se volvía borrosa y confusa, ella venia corriendo hacia ellos... Y luego, todo se oscureció.

-Urahara-san ya e curado a los demás chicos.-dijo una chica desconocida-. Iré a curar a la única que me falta.

-Esta bien Inoue-san.-respondió el que se llamaba Urahara-. Avísame cuando termines, necesito hablar con la chica.

-¡Hai!

Entonces la puerta se abrió, exponiendo a una chica no tan alta, media lo mismo que ella, tenia unos ojos grandes y de color plata muy hermosos, su cabello era de color naranja, lacio y un flequillo que le rosaba las mejillas y el cuello, vestía de uniforme escolar de color gris, tenia unas horquillas en las manos muy curiosas y bonitos, tenían forma de flor, tenia unas proporciones mas grandes que Lucy y un rostro muy hermoso.

_-Es hermosa..._-pensó Lucy al instante cuando la vio.

-¡Oh! ¡Ya despertaste!-dijo feliz Orihime-. Me alegra que hayas despertado...

-¿En donde estoy...?-pregunto Lucy mirando a su alrededor el lugar desconocido-. ¿Y quien eres tú?

-Estas en un lugar seguro.- respondió firmemente orihime, sonrió-. Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime, es un placer en conocerte... Emm...

-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.- respondió Lucy devolviéndole la sonrisa a Orihime-. ¿Hime? ¿Eres una princesa?

Orihime se hecho a reír divertida dejando a una Lucy muy desconcertada.

-G-gomen... -dijo entre risas-. Es que... No soy una princesa, asi es como me llamo, Orihime es solo un nombre, no es la primera vez que me preguntan eso y pues... Me causa mucha risa que la gente piense eso.

-Oh ya veo...-respondió Lucy-. Y... Por que estas aquí Orihime?

-Por que... Yo estuve ahí cuando ustedes cayeron del cielo...-respondió Orihime recordando el suceso poniendo su índice en su barbilla y miro hacia arriba-. Cuando los rescate de que no cayeran a muerte segura... Vi que estaban muy mal heridos. Para vuestra fortuna, Urahara-san y Tesia-san llegaron a tiempo y nos trajeron aquí, me e encargado de curar las heridas de tus amigos... Ahora solo faltas tu...

-Comprendo... Gracias por salvarme Orihime.- respondió Lucy sonriendo sinceramente.

Orihime movió la cabeza de un lado a otro para responder.

-No hay de que... Bien, ahora déjame curarte.-se sentó enfrente de Lucy.

Entonces Lucy miro en la habitación, solo estaban ellas dos y una colchoneta muy cómoda...

-Pero... ¿Con que me podrás curar?-Pregunto desconcertada Lucy mirando a Orihime.

Orihime solo sonrió.

-Déjame enseñarte... ¡Sōten Kisshun! watashi wa kyozetsu suru!-dijo Orihime y de sus horquillas desaparecieron 4 pétalos (por que parecían flores desde el punto de vista de Lucy) salieron como flechas y se posicionaron a los costados de Lucy, creando un escudo o algo por el estilo de color naranja alrededor de Lucy.

-¿Que es... Esto?-pregunto Lucy sorprendida y a la vez asustada.

_¿Que diablos era eso?_

-Tranquila Lucy-chan... No te va a pasar nada, como vez tengo poderes.-dijo Orihime tranquilamente.

-Esto... Es... Increíble...-Balbuceó incredulada Lucy por el poder de Orihime.

-Gracias.- respondió Orihime sonriéndole-. Por favor, quítate las vendas y los parches.

Lucy asintió vacilando e hizo lo que Orihime le pidió, se quitaba las vendas y los parches, exponiendo grandes y leves heridas. Orihime frunció el ceño al ver las heridas de la chica, al igual que los demás (de dos peliazules y el gato azul y el moreno) estaban heridos gravemente.

-¿Quien habrá hecho eso?-se pregunto en voz baja para que solo ella se escuchara-. Bien... Ahora mira tus heridas Lucy-chan.

Lucy miro sus heridas y esas heridas habían desaparecido, ya no sentía dolor, nada, ella ahora se encontraba bien... Como nueva.

-¿P-Pero co-como..?

-Mi poder... Es curar o regresar el tiempo como estaban las cosas,.-respondio orihime-. Como curacion, tambien tengo de proteccion y ataque, claro, no son fuertes pero si lo necesario para proteger a la gente que quieres...

-Increible Orihime...-Dijo la rubia mirandose todo el cuerpo con una sonrisa.

Miro a Orihime y el campo de color naranja desaparecio.

-Muchas gracias Orihime.-agradecio Lucy sonriendo ampliamente.

-No hay de que...-respondio.

La puerta se deslizo hacia un lado, exponiendo a un hombre rubio de cabello mas o menos largo, sombrero de rayas verde y blanco, ojos verdes, vestia con un traje muy extraño desde el punto de vista de Lucy, era de color verde, tenia una capa un abanico en su su mano derecha y en su mano izquierda traia un baston.

-Holaaa!-grito feliz el rubio-. Me alegra que hayas despertado... Veo que ya se conocieron, bueno, vengan chicas, necesito hablar seriamente con ustedes...

Lucy miro extraña al rubio. Era muy raro eso podia asegurar Lucy.

Orihime se levanto y le ofrecio su mano a Lucy para que vaya con ella y a levantarse, obviamente, Lucy acepto sin vacilar. Siguieron al rubio hasta llegar a una pequeña salita, el rubio se sento a lado de una mujer morena clara, de ojos color amarillo, cabello morado agarrado en una coleta, vestia de una playera manga larga color naranja y unos pantalones apretados negros, al parecer la morena los estaba esperando. El rubio se sento a lado derechoo de la rubia, donde se distingua la punta de la mesa.

-Ooh! Ya llegamoos! Con la hermosa y tierna Inoue-san! Ah! Viene acompañada... Con una hermosa rubia! Me siento tan honrado de tener enfrente unas jovenes muy hermosas! Pero claro... Nadie arrebasa la belleza de mi hermosa y bella Yoruichi! -grito chiflado el rubio con el abanico enfrente de su cara riendo tontamente.

Lucy solo miraba la escena con una gota de sudos gigante que se resbalaba de la nuca tipo anime.

-Oye Kisuke! Comportate!- lo regaño la pelimorada algo sonrojada por el comentario del rubio-. Tenemos visitas! No puede ser contigo!

-Ahhh! Yoruichi acaso no puedo hacerles un halago a las chicas?! Eres una amargada Yoruichi!-hizo un puchero tonto e infantil el rubio quien se llamaba Kisuke.

-Perdonalo... Esta loco...-lo ultimo lo dijo entre dientes lanzandole una mirada asesina, desvío su mirada de Kisuke y les sonrio a ambas chicas -. Por favor, sientence.

Casi al instante ambas se sentaron, Lucy enfrente de Kisuke y Orihime enfrete de Yoruichi.

-Como te llamas?-pregunto Yoruichi secamente.

-Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia.-respondio al instante nerviosa Lucy.

-Ok, Lucy...-la llamo Yoruichi-. Por lo que me ha comentado Kisuke, a ocurrido algo muy grave en tu mundo que a hecho que tengas que escapar, junto con tu amigos de el... Cierto?

-Asi es.- asintio confirmando segura Lucy.

-Entonces... Heartfilia-san...

-Digame Lucy por favor.- Lo interrumpio Lucy a Kisuke-. Odio las formalidades...

-Bien, Lucy-san, -dijo mirando a lucy a los ojos-. Supongo que escaparon de su mundo, por ver como estaban heridos tu y tus amigos, supuse eso... Pero, que fue lo que sucedio Lucy-san? -Lissana...-pronuncio ese nombre entre dientes, con rabia y odio-. Nos ten dio una trampa, hizo que creyeran que yo y mis amigas, Juvia y Levy... Los habiamos traicionado... Pero... Eso es falso! Nos emboscaron! Nos atacaron y nos dejaron mal heridas! Y nos borraron de la memoria lo que habia pasado! Las tres pudimos recordar algo! Lissana nos habia traicionado! Ella nos habia atacado! Pero...

Lucy se mordio el labio aguantando todo el dolor, tristeza, odio, frustración y rabia que contenia en ese instante... Queria llorar, gritar... Pero no enfrente de ellos... No queria mostrar debilidad enfrente de ellos... No ahora...

-No les creyeron verdad?-pregunto Yoruichi mirando seria y con algo de lastima a Lucy.

Lucy asintio levemente con la cabeza abajo. Joder... Lo habia perdido todo en un cerrar y abrir de ojos!

-Nos dijieron traicioneras, mentirosas... Bastardas... Incluso nos atacaron... Nuestros amigos, compañeros... Todos ellos... Son unos hijos de puta...-dijo con la voz rota Lucy-. Escapamos... Pero fuimos heridas por ellos... Yo me habia quedado inconciente por casi 2 dias... Cuando desperte, me encontraba en la casa de la curandera mas importante de magnolia pero... Tambien me entere que todos los gremios y el consejo magico nos buscaba. Nuestras cabezas tenian remcompenzas, ya no podiamos vivir en nuestro mundo... Si nos quedabamos... Teniamos la muerte segura.-hizo una pausa Lucy y continuo despues de carraspear, tenia un nudo en la garganta... -. Ultear nos ayudo a escapar de nuestro mundo, antes de eso nos pidio buscar a alguien, un amigo suyo... Que para nuestra desgracia se le olvido mencionar... Y pues... Aqui estamos...

Orihime miro a Lucy sorprendida y triste. Por que harian algo asi ellos? Tal cosa qe escucho Orihime le parecio horrible y triste... Si Orihime estuviera en el lugar de Lucy... Tambien se sentiria asi.

-Ya veo... .- Urahara serio-. Para tu suerte, Lucy... Estas enfrente de la persona que tenias que buscar.

Lucy al escuchar eso se sorprendio. El ya lo sabia pero aun asi quizo saberlo de parte de ella.

-Que?-pregunto desconcertada.

-Ultear-chan la conoci desde que era una niña, claro nos hemos mantenidos comuncados de todas las formas posibles...-dijo urahara mirandola a los ojos-. Hace 3 dias me conto lo sucedido, como claro, me ofrecí a darles hospedaje aqui, en este mundo.

-Entonces... Tu... Usted...- Balbuseo incredulada lucy.

-Hace ya 3 dias que los e esperado Lucy Heartfilia, a ti y tus amigos...-la interrumpió para despues sonreír-. Al parecer tus amigas ya se despertaron.

Y detras de Yoruichi se abrio de golpee la puerta dejando ver a Levy y a Juvia alteradas y asustadas.

-Lu-chan!-grito Levy mientras se acercaba rapidamente hacia ella y cuando estuvo cerca la abrazo-. Estaba preocupada por tii!

-Lucy-san...-llamo Juvia-. Juvia estaba preocupada por usted...

-Juvia, Levy...-nombro a las dos chicas, ambas la miraron y ella solo respondio con una sonrisa-. Estoy bien... Y ustedes? Y Gajeel? Happy, Charle, Lily y Wendy?! Donde estan?

-Ellos estan bien... Estan durmiendo un poco...-respondio Levy sonriendole, deshaciendo el abrazo al percartarse que habian personas en la sala-. Eh? Quieres son ustedes?

-Oh vaya!-dijo de forma chistosa y tonta Urahara mientras se ponia de nuevo el abanico enfrente de su rostro dejando solo ver sus ojos-. Pero que inconciente de mi parte! Me llamo Urahara Kisuke, un gusto en conocerlas.

-Oh! Yo soy Levy McGarden, es un placer conocerlo.-se presento Levy haciendo una reverencia.

-Juvia, Juvia Lockser.-Se presento Juvia a haciendo lo mismo que Levy.

-Soy Yoruichi Shihōin.-Se presento Yoruichi sonriendo-. Un gusto en conocerlas Levy y Juvia.

Ambas asintieron y vieron a Orihime, Orihime solo las miraba con una sonrisa.

-Son muy bonitas.-penso Orihime.

No se habia percatado que ellas la estaban mirando con intriga. Cuando se dio cuenta de ello, se sonrojo como un tomate al darse cuenta de ello.

-E-etto... So-soy Inoue Orihime, un gusto en conocerlas... Emmm...-dijo nerviosa Orihime y a penada, no habia escuchado sus nombres por estarlas mirando-. Etto... N-no recuerdo sus nombres... Gomen nee...

Lucy, Levy y Juvia rieron en voz baja por la ingenuidad de Orihime, Orihime moria de la pena en ese instante.

-Ay Orihime... Siempre tan despistada e ingenua...-comento Yoruichi desaprobando lo que acababa de hacer orihime, negando tambien la cabeza.

-Go-Gomen...-se disculpo a penada Orihime.

-Juvia dice que no se preocupe Orihime-san, Juvia se volvera a presentar, Juvia se llama Juvia Lockser y esta encantada en conocerla.-respondio Juvia a Orihime sonriendole ampliamente-. Juvia cree que usted es algo ingenua.

Orihime rio timidamente y sonrio.

-Un gusto en conocerte Juvia-chan! Jejeje la verdad si soy algo ingenua...-respondio Orihime rascandose la nuca-. Juvia-chan, me gusta como hablas! Hablas en tercera persona! Me gustaria hablar como tu algun dia.

Juvia sonrio por aquel comentario.

-Juvia cree qe Orihime-san era una chica simpática y linda... Quizas Juvia se vuelva amiga de Orihime-san...-penso Juvia sonriendo.

-Yo soy Levy McGarden!-se presento animadamente Levy a Orihime.

-Oh! Yo soy Orihime Inoue!-se presento Orihime a Levy con entusiasmo.

-Espera! Ori... HIME?! Acaso eres una princesa?!-pregunto exaltada y emocionada Levy.

-Juvia esta sorprendida y honrada de tener una princesa enfrente de ella.-comento Juvia feliz.

Orihime rio en voz baja avergonzada por tales halagos, dejando desconcertadas a las peli-azules.

-No es na princesa Levy-chan.-respondio sonriendo Lucy-. Asi se llama.

Se escucho un gran Oh! En la habitación de parte de las dos chicas, avergonzadas, tenían las mejillas con un poco de rojo por la vergüenza.

-Y-yo lo siento...-dijo avergonzada Levy.

-Juvia se a pena haber creido que Orihime-san es un princesa.-dijo tambien avergonzada desviando la mirada al lado opuesto.

Orihime ladeo la cabeza lentamente y sonrio tiernamente a las peli-azules.

-No se preocupen! -respondio Orihime feliz-. No hay problema! A muchos les pasa lo mismo! -rio Orihime al recordar cuando le pasaba eso-. Me pasa a menudo! Es gracioso que me pase eso! Levi-chan y Juvia-chan... Espero llevarme bien con ustedes!

Juvia y Levi abrieron los ojos sorprendidas, esa chica era muy alegre y optimista que era la pelinaranja. Sonrieron y asintieron al mismo tiempo con la cabeza. Todo se en silencio, no era incómodo, solo pasaron unos segundos para que Levy y Juvia recordaran lo sucedido, que estaban en otro mundo y debian buscar el amigo de Ultear, quien para su desgracia... Olvido mencionar su nombre.

-Lu-chan!-grito el nombre de la rubia quien se asusto dando un pequeño salto en su lugar cuando Levy la llamo.

-Que sucede Levy-chan?!-pregunto preocupada Lucy.

-Ultear-san se le olvido mencionar el nombre de suu amigo quien nos ayudaría!-respondio Levy alterada.

-Juvia piensa que debemos buscarlo lo mas pronto posible.-repuso Juvia seriamente.

-Juvia-san y Levy-san... No se preocupen.-Las nombradas miraron desconcertadas a Urahara quien solo sonreia y agitaba su abanico-. Soy yo el amigo de Ultear, hace ya 3 dias que las e esperado, eso era que le comentaba a Lucy-san antes de que llegaran.

Suspiraron aliviadas las dos al mismo tiempo.

-Juvia se siente aliviada por saber que Urahara-san las haya encontrado y a penada por hacerlo esperar tanto tiempo.-Se inclino Juvia en forma de disculpa.

-No te preocupes Juvia-san.-respondio el favor sientense.-Ofrecio Urahara.

Ellas obedecieron y se sentaron, Juvia a lado de Lucy y Levy de Orihime. Urahara sonrio y acto seguido se puso de pie y se sentó a lado de Yoruichi. Dejando a todas desconcertadas.

-Eh? Urahara-san es lo que esta haciendo?-pregunto intrigada Orihime.

-Yo les recomendaria a Juvia-san y Lucy-san que se movieran de alli o se... Solo esperen un moment...

Y antes de que Urahara terminara, la puerta detras de donde Urahara salio volando directo hacia la direccion de Lucy y Juvia.

-Ahhhhhhh!-gritaron las chicas abrazandose mientras se tiraban al suelo para esquivar la puerta.

La puerta se estrelló con la pared que se situaba detra de lucy, derrumbandola. Todos a excepcion de Yoruichi y Kisuke se quedaron asustadas y desconcertadas. Lucy y Juvia se volvieron a reincorporar en su lugar, aun abrazandose y llorando de una manera muy comica.

-Vi mi vida pasar frente a mis ojos...-susurro aterrada Lucy llorando y abrazando a Juvia.

-A-aye...-respondio Juvia estando de la misma manera que Lucy.

Todos miraron hacia donde habia sido volando la puerta, estaba oscuro y detras de las sombras aparecio una sombra de un chico...

-EN DONDE ESTAN CONEJA, ENANA Y LA MUJER DE AGUA!-grito el chico.

-GAJEEL!-gritaron las tres chicas (Lucy, Juvia y Levy) al mismo tiempo enojadas, pero mas que nada sorprendidas. ( N/a: Excepto Orihime que su cara era la de poker face xD)

Gajeel entro a la habitacion, vestido de su ropa normal, las miro y sonrio.

-OYEE WENDY, HAPPY, CHARLE Y LILY! YA LAS ENCONTRE!-Grito Gajeel volteando para llamar a los demas.

-ERES UN IMBESIL GAJEEL!-Grito Lucy quien dejo abrazar a Juvia y se habia levantando de su lugar-. CASI NOS MATAS A MI Y A JUVIA!

-Ge-hee...-rio de forma burlona Gajeel cruzandose los brazos mirando diviertido a las chicas, sonrio de manera burlona al ver como la "coneja" lo insultaba y le decia muchas cosas que el no le importaba, a Juvia quien seguia llorando y diciendo que era un tonto y cosas por el estilo y por ultimo a Levy negando con la cabeza la actitud de el. Era una escena muy comica. Unos segundos después se percató de que habian MAS personas en la habitación mirándolo, su sonrisa desapareció en un siantamente.

Gajeel dio un paso atras y se puso en forma de ataque.

-Pero quien demonios son?!-pregunto-. Y que hacen aqui ustedes con ellos?!

-Gajeel tranquilo, son aliados y amigos nuestros.-respondio Levy tranquilamente-. Urahara es el amigo de Ultear-san de quien hablaba y olvido mencionar su nombre pero que fueramos con el...

Gajeel miro a las 3 personas extrañas que se encontraban en la habitacion junto con las chicas.

-Quien de aqui es Urahara?-Pregunto de forma seria Gajeel.

-Yo soy Urahara.-respondio Kisuke levantandose de su lugar-. Urahara Kisuke, un gusto en conocerte...

-Gajeel Redfox.-respondio secamente Gajeel, miro de forma amenzadora Gajeel a Urahara-. En donde estamos? Y como nos encontraron y por que no estamos heridos y estamos curados?

Kisuke suspiro y se sentó de nuevo.

-Estamos en mi tienda, los e esperado ya hace 3 dias desde que Ultear me aviso lo que les habia sucedido, por casualidad, Inoue-san.-miro a orihime por un segundo para indicarle a Gajeel quien era la nombrada, gajeel la miro rapidamente y volvio a mirar a Kisuke y Kisuke hizo lo mismo-. Estaba por ese lugar y cuando estaban cayendo del cielo, los salvo de una muerte segura yo llegue a los muy pocos minutos en donde se encontraban, los traje aqui.-suspiro kisuke pesadamente y continuo-. Al ver lo heridos que estaban, Inoue-san decidio curarlos con su poder ya que sus heridas eran graves y debian tratarse a tiempo. Inoue-san noto que tu tenias graves heridas en tu pecho y espalda y te curo al igual que los demas heridos.

Gajeel miro a la chica pelinaranja, Orihime al sentir su mirada se sintio nerviosa, empezo a jugar con su cabello nerviosa y miro abajo para intentar evadir la mirada penetrante del chico.

-Como te llamas?-pregunto secamente Gajeel mirando a Orihime.

Orihime trago en seco y sin dejar de hacer lo que estaba haciendo respondio.

-M-me l-llamo Ino-noue Ori-orihi-hime...-tarmudeo nerviosamente Orihime.

Gajeel desvio la mirada, al sentir que el ya no la miraba, sintio un peso menos de encima, suspiro aliviada.

-Gracias.-se escucho decir de los labios de Gajeel su tono de voz aun era serio.- Gracias por curarme a mi y a los demas...

Orihime se sorprendió al escuchar eso. Sonrio y miro a Gajeel.

-Fue un placer hacerlo Gajeel-kun!-respondio alegre Orihime.

-Gajeel...-susurro Levy sorprendida por lo que habia hecho el hace un momento.

-LUUUUUCYYYYYYYY!-se escucho gritar detras de Gajeel. Todos voltearon a ver de donde provenia la voz y detras de gajeel, apareció un gato azul con alas volando hacia Lucy, aterrizando su cabeza entre los pechos de ella, abrazandola.

- LUUUCYYYY! DONDE ESTABAS?! TE ESTABA BUSCANDO Y NO TEE ENCONTABA! ESTABA MUY ASUSTADO!-dijo el gatito azul con lagrimas en los ojos.

-Happy...-susurro ella, con su mano derecha acarició la cabeza del felino azul y con la mano derecha lo abrazaba-. Estoy aqui... No te preocupes yo siempre estare contigo... Te lo prometi, recuerdas?

Happy la miro y asintio levemente.

-Un gato azul que habla y vuela!-grito Orihime sorprendida y emocionada-. Increible!

Happy volteo a ver y vio a Orihime sonriendole, Happy le sonrio.

-Me llamo Happy!-dijo feliz.

-Yo me llamo Orihime! Espero que podamos ser amigos Happy-kun!-le contesto.

-AYE!

-Chicos!-Se escucho gritar unas voces atras de Gajeel, el se hizo a un lado dejando ver a una chica de cabellos azules, tenia agarrado el cabello en dos coletas y estaba acompañada de dos gatos mas volando arriba de ella.

-Kyaaaa! Hay mas nekos voladores!-grito entusiasmada Orihime-. Kawaii!

-Se encuentran bien?!-pregunto entre jadeos la chica.

-Estamos bien Wendy.-respondio Juvia.

Wendy sonrio y suspiro aliviada, sintio que alguien la estaba mirando, volteo a ver quien era y vio a Orihime, sonrio y ella le devolvio la sonrisa pero un poco mas calida, hizo que el corazón de Wendy se calentara y se sintiera feliz en un instante.

-Oh! Pero que descortes! Mi nombre es Wendy Marvell! Ellos son Charle y Lily Encantada de conocerlos!-se presento rapidamente Wendy haciendo una reverencia y de paso presento a los felinos.

-Mi nombre es Inoue Orihime.-respondio Orihime-. El gusto es mio Wendy-chan, Charle-san y Lily-kun de conocerte.

Wendy asintio feliz.

-Mi nombre es Urahara Kisuke y Ella es Yoruichi Shihōin.-Dijo Kisuke y Yoruichi alzo la mano para confirmar quien era-. Soy el amigo que les hablo Ultear.

-Oh! En serio?-pregunto curiosa Wendy.

-Asi es.

-Pero, como sabemos que eres amigo de Ultear-san?-pregunto Charle-. Puede que seas un impostor que quiere entregarnos al gremio... O seas un aliado de Lissana.

-Charle!-la regaño Wendy.

-Concuerdo con Charle...-dijo Lily.

-No deberian dudarlo.-respondio Urahara-. Quiero ayudarlos.

-Aja y como?-lo interrumpio Charle-. Nuestro propio gremio nos cree traidores, Nos quieren ver muertos! Bueno... Mas que nada a Lucy, Juvia y a Levy...

-Pero nosotras somos inocentes!-grito Lucy aun abrazando a Happy-. Lissana nos traicionó! Nos tendio una trampa! E hizo que casi mataran a Erza!

-Si pero como sucedio?-la interrumpio Yoruichi-. Estas diciendo que las traicionó y todo lo demas pero... Como sucedió eso?

Las tres chicas se callaron, Levy desvio la mirada, Juvia apreto los dientes y Lucy agacho la cabeza.

-No lo recuerdo.-respondieron unísono las tres.

Todos miraron a las chicas sorprendidos.

-Ya veo...-suspiro cansado Urahara-. Les borró la memoria pero solo lo que sucedio para que no lo recordaran... Y...

-No pudieran probar su inocencia...-concluyo Yoruichi.

Lucy se mordio el labio al recordar el suceso... Era tan doloroso... Natsu... SU Natsu no le habia creído, la habia atacado y lastimado... Sus amigos no les creyeron, las traicionaron, las lastimaron... Y ella, jamas de los jamas se lo perdonaría.

-Lucy...-sollozo el nombre de la rubia Happy al ver otra vez a la rubia sollozar.

Era demasiado doloroso... Porque lo hizo Lissana? Que es lo queria hacer?

Juvia agacho su cabeza y recordo como el hombre que ama... O amo, la ataco, la insulto y le creyo lo peor de ella. Ella... Se sentia traicionada, adolorida e idiota. Como se pudo enamorar de un hombre asi? No... Como llego a AMAR a alguien asi?

Levy solo suspiraba cansada y triste. Sus amigos... La odiaban y la querian ver muerta al igual que a Lucy y a Juvia. Como Lissana pudo haberles hecho algo asi? Eran amigas!

-Lucy-chan, Juvia-chan, .-Orihime empezo a nombrarlos con la cabeza agachada.- Levy-chan, Gajeel-kun, Wendy-chan... Happy-kun, Charle-san, Lily-kun...

Todos miraron a Orihime desconcertados, Orihime alzo la cabeza, tenia repleta la cara llena de lagrimas y con el ceno fruncido.

-Y-Yo... -dijo entre sollozos, inhalo profundo, cerro los ojos-. Yo... No dejare que nadie los lastime... No dejare que se vayan para que los lastimen mas! -grito sorprendiendo a todos los que se encontraban ahí, mas a Urahara y Yoruichi, era una nueva faceta que no conocian de Orihime.

-Yo... Quiero protegerlos!-grito abriendo los ojos, tenia el ceno algo fruncido y se habia levantado de su lugar-. Y comprobare su inocencia cueste lo que cueste! Lo prometo!

Todos se quedaron sorprendidos al ver la determinacion de la pelinaranja. Urahara y Yoruichi sonrieron ampliamente, desde lo qe ocurrio en Hueco Mundo y con lo de Juhabach, Orihime se volvio mas fuerte en todos los sentidos y al igual que Ichigo, queria proteger a la gente que lo rodeaba.

Urahara sabia que Orihime los protegeria cueste lo que cueste... Como lo hizo muchas veces Ichigo a Orihime. El sabia como se sentia Orihime, ella sabia como se sentian ellos, a ella le habia sucedido en Hueco Mundo, la sociedad de las almas la creyo que ellas los traicionó. Pero Ichigo creyo lo contrario, fue por ella a Hueco Mundo, la salvo y la protegio.

Orihime queria protegerlos, queria comprobar su inocencia, Ella estaba segura que eran inocentes y comprobara su inocencia! Conseguiría la verdad. Ella estaba segura de conseguirlo.

Ichigo ha protegido a sus amigos y a la gente inocente con su propia vida. El nunca se dio por vencido. Cuando le dijeron que los habia traicionado Ichigo no creyo aquello, aun por la amenza que le hizo la sociedad de las almas... El fue a salvarla... A traerla de nuevo a Karakura... A cumplir su promesa... Su promesa de PROTEGERLA! Y la cumplio, aun que hayan pasado ya casi un año y 9 meses y la seguia protegiendo.

Ella estaba decidida.

**Habia** hecho una promesa.

Ahora.

Era turno SU de proteger y mostrar su inocencia...

De los magos Fugitivos de Fairy Tail.

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Que tal? **

**¿Les gusto?**

**Tras el transcurso de la historia se explicaran como Lucy, Levy y Juvia acabaron como traidoras, **

**¡LES ENCANTARA!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**¿Review con Nutella?**

**Se despide...**

**FairyGirlTail**


End file.
